The Evil Called Pocky
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Sakura's room is covered with pocky boxes and wrappers, there's a note on her desk... Kero claims to have overeaten himself with pocky...and is dead? What's going on? [humour][fluff]no one dies, promise! R & R!


- - - - - - -

**The Evil Called Pocky**

_Copyright_ Eina

- - - - - - -

"KERO!"

Twelve-year old Sakura Kinomoto yelled from the top of her lungs upon opening her bedroom door. Usually, she'd see a pile of clothes on one corner of her room, those clothes she promised she'd fold or whatever. Yes, her room was messy.

But this, the current situation of her room, is way beyond that.

WAY, WAY, beyond that.

Why?

Her room was covered with red boxes, and white-foil wrappers. To make the picture more clear, her room was covered with Pocky boxes and wrappers. There were even some Pocky sticks lying around!

"Oh that…that…" Sakura tightly clenched her fists, imagining different ways of making her guardian suffer for this mess.

As she slowly made her way from her door to her study desk, crunching a few boxes and wrappers on her way, she found a note sitting on said desk. It had chocolate smears on it.

Keroberos, she thought.

"Sakura,

I know you have banned me from sweets.

I hate you for that.

That's why I decided to kill myself.

By overeating, with Pocky!

-Kero"

"What?" Sakura gasped, as once again she looked around her Pocky-box-and-wrapper-filled room.

"PS. Sorry for the mess. I'd clean it up.

But you know, I'm dead."

"That… that…" Sakura crumpled the letter.

Keroberos had gone insane! She thought as she kicked the boxes away, making way for her to walk on to her bed. As she plopped down her bed, a thought occurred.

SHE WAS THE ONE!

She made Kero go insane from banning him from sweets! But it was only for a week! There were much food in the world that weren't sweets! Like rice…

Thoughts came rushing into the young girl's head.

"I killed Kero!" She gasped, massaging her temples, an attempt to calm herself down. But it wasn't working.

These pocky boxes, she thought, was making her feel guilty. She had to get rid it of them, but how? There were more boxes then her fingers and toes combined. This made her think, how could someone so little as Kero, eat all of this?

There was always the possibility that he transformed back to his original form. He was a big cat…thing… after all.

"Sakura! Tomoyo's coming up!" Her thought were disrupted by her brother's voice. Man, he sure is loud, she thought.

As soon as she heard her friend's footsteps, although they were kind of hard to hear since she walked so gracefully, one thing she wanted to learn all these years, she lay down on her bed.

What was she going to do?

"Sakur- " Tomoyo's jaw dropped when she saw her friend's room. "Whoa. You ate all of that?" She asked, surprised and shocked. "Sakura- "

"KERO'S DEAD." Tomoyo's would be lecture was cut off by her friend's sobbing. "And I think I killed him!"

Tomoyo, even though normally witty and a fast-thinker, stood there, frozen with shock. What on earth was her friend talking about? Kero, dead? Sakura, a murderer? How on earth did these things happen.

"Sakura, calm down." Tomoyo said, trying to calm her friend down. "Kero sure did eat a lot." Tomoyo observed as she patted her friend in the back. "I'm sure he's not dead."

"But, he said so!" Sakura sobbed, feeling guilty. "Here, read the letter."

Tomoyo did read the letter, but unlike Sakura, chuckled after reading it. "Kero and his sense of humour." She sighed heartily. "Come on, why would Kero be mad at you?"

Sakura blinked. "Mad?"

Her friend nodded and had explained that Kero wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't mad at her. Even brining up references such as the last time Kero ran away, because she got mad at him for living in her drawer.

"I guess…" Sakura sighed, "I did tell him not to eat sweets for a week. Banned, should be the word. But he was eating so much! Father thought I was the one eating those sweets and warned me about having diabetes! I was just so worried and mad at Kero that I told him he was banned from eating sweets for a week!"

Tomoyo sighed, not really knowing what to say.

"It was only for a week! He could eat sweets again after that!" Sakura moaned as she sobbed in her pillow, feeling really guilty.

"It's impossible for Kero to die from overeating, though." Tomoyo said tapping her chin, "I could understand him having diarrhea or any bowel problems after eating so much, but dying doesn't seem really… realistic."

Sakura looked at her, "I guess." And sighed, "This is happening too fast." She buried her face in her pillow once more.

She and Tomoyo sighed, and then her room became quiet. They could hear the hummings of the birds and the little preschoolers high-pitched voice, wanting to play with their parents, snoring, some more people laughing.

Snoring?

"Tomoyo…do you hear that?" Sakura whispered as she saw her friend walking over to Sakura's desk, opening a drawer. Kero's 'room'.

She was giggling, when Sakura was about to ask what was going on, she put a finger on her lips, signaling Sakura to stay quiet, and motioned for her friend to come over.

"The little devil…" Sakura said in an amused yet annoyed tone as she watched Kero groaning about there being 'too much Pocky' and how horrible Sakura was for a master… and then some more snoring. "Oh… should I wake him up?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Let him wake up. I guess he'll forget about this whole thing when he wakes up. He might have a headache…"

"A hangover from eating too much Pocky?" Sakura blinked at her friend who couldn't stop giggling.

"It's not that funny you know." Sakura said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Tomoyo tried to stop from laughing, "It's just really funny. I know, do you want some cake? I brought some… oh I know, maybe some Pocky?"

"Tomoyo…" Sakura whined, "Fine, cake. After that we'll wake Kero up, I'll make her clean this mess." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo kicked some more Pocky boxes out of their way. Tomoyo still can't stop laughing, but Sakura was okay with that…

She had so many things planned when Kero wakes up.

Even sweet little girls know how to get payback, you know.

**-END-**

A/N: This might not be well-written as this was done… randomly. And no, Pocky isn't evil. It's one of those things you just can't help but love.

A CCS fic to celebrate my first year of living in Canada. Whoo. (throws confetti around)

Enjoy.

(This…the idea, was taken from a real-life experience.)

Anywho, reviews are well loved. (heart)


End file.
